


宣示主權

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 在一旁聽了很久的碧海打斷兩人：「我說，你們打情罵俏也太大聲了吧。」鶴平震驚：「我不是、我沒有。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	宣示主權

**Author's Note:**

> ※鶴平  
> ※笨蛋情侶的日常  
> ※高中校園paro  
> ※二單校園風預熱活動 ( 並沒有  
> ※S4就是最厲害的！

汐恩是被刺眼的陽光曬醒的。

他有些恍神的坐起身來，片刻後才想起來昨天睡前忘了拉起窗簾，抓了抓蓬鬆雜亂的頭髮，腦中還是一片混沌，等適應光線後他看向了時鐘，瞬間驚醒。

「鬧鐘怎麼沒響！」

從床上跳了起來，匆匆去梳洗後，他咬著片吐司拎起背包趕緊踏上了自行車，比平常晚了近二十分鐘出門，讓他不由得加快了腳上的力度，像一陣風一樣騎過了街道。

到了校門前的路口時，竟然有三分鐘的餘裕時間，可以確保不會遲到了。汐恩抹了一把額頭的汗水，目光不自覺轉到街道旁的早餐店，猶豫了片刻，還是將自行車牽到了一旁進了店面。

早自習的鐘聲響起，教室三年A班的同學回到自己座位上，安靜片刻，發現班導好像不會入班，同學們便大膽的繼續剛剛的話題。

「老師竟然沒來，他該不會真的去相親了吧？」翔也轉身問著坐在身後的碧海，手肘剛好壓在他正在解的那題上面，立刻被打了一下手，順帶得到了一個白眼。

旁邊埋頭背單字的祥生回應：「好像是說參加研習吧，下午就會回來了。」

「好可惜呀。」翔也嘟囔著，然後看見祥生桌面上的英文習作，突然想起了什麼：「天啊，我的閱測還沒寫，祥生快借我抄！」

「才不要，你現在寫也來得及呀。」祥生俐落地抽起英文習作不讓翔也拿到，他只好轉頭去拿碧海的。

「借一下啦！」然後又獲得一個白眼，但翔也達到目的後，毫不在意的轉身回去抄寫功課。

終於背完單字的祥生看了眼手錶，然後注意到身旁的空位：「汐恩還沒來欸。」

「今天他不是要練習嗎？」碧海轉著筆問。

「不是吧，他這週開始改星期三和五晨練。」

「不愧是你。」翔也忙碌抄答案中，但還是伸出左手比了一個讚的手勢：「大概只有你才會記得起來他複雜的行程了。」

「那他一定是熬夜玩遊戲了。」碧海肯定的說。

汐恩是學校游泳隊的選手，上個月剛獲得市賽的冠軍，已經穩保送不錯的國立大學，提早脫離了高三生痛苦的讀書時光，被班上同學戲稱為「叛徒」。汐恩本來也不是什麼學業優異的好學生，老師把對他的目標降到只要不打擾同學、考試有及格，然後安穩的畢業即可，因此他的生活比一般學生還要閒散。

就在此時，門「唰」的一聲被用力地打開，偷換座位聊天的同學心虛地跳了起來，然後才發現來人不是班導，而是A班今日唯一遲到的學生。

「兄弟，你要嚇死人呀。」坐在門邊的同學抱怨著。

汐恩率性地向那位同學揮揮手表示道歉，然後走向最後一排的座位，他的目光從祥生放在桌上的早餐上掠過，停在和他打招呼的翔也、碧海身上。

「早安呀，你該不會真的熬夜打遊戲吧？」翔也率先發問。

「嗯。」

汐恩坐到了祥生身後的位置，隨意地把早餐塞進抽屜，簡單回應著，然後就趴在桌上，一副睡眠不足需要補眠的樣子。

他昨天心情不佳於是把遊戲關卡破完了，只睡了四個多小時，現在覺得頭腦暈沉，即使教室裡同學聊天的聲音不小，他還是迷迷糊糊地睡了過去，但過沒多久，就被人輕輕地拍醒。

「汐恩你的英文作業呢？」

汐恩抬起頭但人還是半睡半醒狀態，看著眼前的學藝股長嘴巴一開一闔，卻無法反應過來他的意思。

學藝股長和他對視十秒鐘後得不到回應，放棄的抱著一疊習作本準備走掉，祥生見狀連忙轉身阻止：「等一下，他有寫啦！」

然後戳了戳汐恩，小小聲的問：「昨天放學前不是有借你抄，你快拿出來。」

汐恩清醒了點，順從地從抽屜拿出昨天就完成的習作本交給學藝股長，確認沒問題後又一頭栽向桌子繼續暈睡。

早自習很快就過了，鐘聲和同學們移動的聲響傳進汐恩的耳中，他知道下節課是室外課，但就是不想挪動。

突然感覺到手臂上輕輕的被戳了幾下，汐恩不想理會，但這根手指的主人好像跟他槓上了一樣，力道不大但非常固執的維持著頻率。

汐恩有些惱火，猛然抬頭想看看是哪個不識相的傢伙，人走的差不多的教室裡，只見祥生蹲在他位置旁，彷彿被他的動作嚇到似的，傻傻的維持指伸出的動作，過了幾秒才反應過來把手指收回。

汐恩看他傻里傻氣的樣子也生氣不起來，只能無奈的起身：「我知道了，走吧。」

沒想到這次換衣角被拉住，汐恩更無奈了，只好坐了回來：「做什麼呀你？」

「早餐。」祥生小小聲的說。

「你不是吃過了？」

祥生沒放開捏住衣角的手，反而捏的更緊了，神情認真的解釋著：「我以為你熬夜打遊戲一定起不來了，所以才託了碧海帶早餐的。」

「喔，沒差啊，我等下自己吃。」汐恩撥了撥有些蓋住眼睛的瀏海，一副不在意的模樣。

「給我。」

「吃那麼多你會撐死。」

「給我。」

祥生蹲在那裡認真的抬頭盯著他，眼睛濕漉漉的，彷彿一隻等待主人發獎勵的小動物，讓人難以拒絕。

汐恩知道他看似軟綿綿的外表下有多固執，只好投降的把抽屜裡的早餐拿出來給他，還維持著嫌棄的語氣：「你午餐一定會吃不下。」

祥生不管他，開心的拿了戰利品走了。

—————

汐恩一語成讖。

祥生本來食量就不大，多吃了一個火腿蛋吐司後，果然午餐飽到吃不下，中午時間只能捧著一盒水果在一旁細嚼慢嚥，看著眼前三個人把他的便當分掉。

「祥生你確定都不吃？」碧海夾起最後一塊炸雞塊問。

祥生吃了太大塊的水梨，臉頰鼓起的像倉鼠，只能點點頭。

「這便當是哪裡買的呀？超級好吃的。」翔也問。

祥生終於嚥下了嘴中的水梨：「我不知道欸，我哥買的。」

「咦，你哥回來啦？」

「嗯，不過只待兩天又要走了。」

翔也聞言立刻說：「那我這幾天先不去找你寫作業了。」

他們四個的緣分從國中同班開始，又都住同條街上，對彼此的家庭都很熟悉。汐恩和祥生的雙親都在國外工作十分忙碌，所以他們已經習慣獨立的生活，但祥生比汐恩好一些，他有個不管在忙都會定時回來探望的哥哥。

祥生的哥哥隨母姓白岩，年紀長他們不少，又是個弟控，從前頑皮的三個人沒少被這位哥哥修理過，至今留下了不小的陰影。

其中被收拾的最慘的應該是總愛逗祥生的汐恩，導致長大後他看到白岩都繞道走，連聽到名字都會有頭皮發麻的感覺。但今天的汐恩毫無反應，心不在焉的戳著便當裡的肉，不知道在想什麼。

翔也用手肘輕撞了下汐恩：「有睏成這樣嗎？連聽到白岩哥都沒反應。」

「汐恩你是不是生病啦。」坐在他另一旁的祥生放下餐盒，伸手要去探他額頭的溫度，然後被擋了一下。

「沒事，只是頭還有點暈而已。」他快速的吃下最後幾口飯，提著便當盒起身，向樓梯間走去：「我先回去了。」

「今天汐恩真奇怪，好安靜啊。」

碧海在一旁吐槽：「那是你太吵了。」

兩個人打鬧了起來，祥生沒有管他們，而是若有所思的看著汐恩離開的方向。

汐恩沒有直接回教室，而是去了游泳隊的休息室，今天中午沒有練習，因此十分安靜。

他從置物櫃裡抽出了和他氣質十分不搭的布丁狗抱枕，隨意的放在了長椅上然後躺了上去。

本來應該要直接入睡的他，拿出了手機，手指在螢幕上虛滑了幾下，看起來十分猶豫，最後還是點了進去昨晚的訊息。

「你配不上」

簡單的四個字佔據了他的瞳孔，手指點進回覆欄片刻後，還是將對話框關掉。

他說得對，汐恩想。

—————-

汐恩是在下午第一節課上課鐘響時慢慢的晃進教室，全班大部分的同學都還沒醒，只有乖寶寶祥生很自律的爬了起來，揉捏著自己的臉嘗試讓自己清醒。

汐恩經過他身邊的時候拿了一個溫熱的物體蹭了他臉一下，祥生驚呼出聲。

「幹嘛呀！」他不開心的瞪著汐恩，但柔和的五官一點沒有攻擊性，反而是下垂眼帶來幾分委屈。

汐恩把一盒牛奶放在他桌上，然後搓揉了兩下還在傻呼呼盯著他看的祥生，把他蓬鬆的頭髮弄得亂糟糟的。

反應過來這是要給他的，祥生手指在紙盒旁蹭了蹭，然後轉身小小聲的抱怨：「為什麼是熱的呀，今天天氣好熱想喝冰的。」

「沒吃午餐就喝冰的，你是胃不想要了嗎？」

「我胃痛都上個月的事了，早就好了。」祥生抗議。

「那你別喝還給我。」

「不要！」

已經醒來不知道在一旁聽了多久的碧海打斷兩人：「我說，你們打情罵俏也太大聲了吧。」

祥生臉皮較薄，正好這時數學老師進門，他輕輕哼的一聲轉身回去。

汐恩懶洋洋的拿出數學課本，隨意的翻開也沒注意頁數，就把手擱在上面撐著臉頰，他的目光往前看，正好瞧見祥生耳尖那抹泛起的紅。

他在那人面前也會害羞嗎？汐恩想著，忍不住回憶起昨日的事情。

昨天放學到家後，本來計畫著把郵寄到的新遊戲拆封拿出來玩，卻收到了陌生的訊息。

松崗：你好，請問是汐恩同學嗎？

汐恩盯著螢幕回想著這熟悉的名字是誰，點進照片後才記起來，是隔壁班的松崗，現任學生會會長，長得不錯功課又好，也算學校的風雲人物。

但汐恩不是因為這些事蹟而認識他，祥生是學生會的一員，有時會見到松崗下課站在走廊上找祥生，偶爾也會從祥生口中聽到這位會長的事蹟。

思索至此，汐恩產生了微妙的抗拒感，於是他隨意的打了個問號回覆。

松崗：不好意思，冒昧打擾了  
松崗：只是有件重要的事想和汐恩同學確認  
松岡：我很喜歡祥生，並且有要追求他的打算  
松崗：但總見你出現在他旁邊  
松崗：所以才想來和你確認一下

汐恩拆完包裝袋後看了螢幕一眼，腦袋倏地一遍空白，然後幾乎是沒有思考的就打字回覆。

Sion：你別動他

松崗：這麼說你也喜歡他囉  
松崗：那麼就公平競爭吧  
松崗：不過我要跟你講一句  
松崗：你配不上

汐恩鬆開緊握手機的手，才發現手掌心已經被汗打濕。

他無法反駁任何的話，祥生雖不是成績優異的學生，卻從小到大都是老師眼中的乖寶寶，少數的受到懲罰都是為了他。

汐恩想起了國中的班導曾經痛心的和祥生說過的話。

「汐恩就是個壞孩子，和他在一起你以後一定會被拖累。」

那時的他在一旁毫不在意，只當作是可以忽略的小污漬，但如今早已擴大成無垠的恐懼，蟄伏已久陰影瞬間吞噬了他，毫無抵抗能力。

對，是我配不上。

他現在貪婪的想綁住祥生的樣子，可笑至極。

—————

晚自習結束的鐘聲敲響，疲憊的學生三三兩兩從校門走出，通常他們幾個會在校門旁的花圃等著泳隊練習結束的汐恩，但今天姍姍來遲的另有其人。

「祥生今天好慢喔。」翔也滑著手機抱怨著。

汐恩明顯在恍神沒有反應，旁邊的碧海翻了一頁單字本說：「剛剛放學的時候好像說要去找什麼人。」

「松崗吧？」翔也指著遠遠走過來的兩個人，正是祥生和隔壁班的松崗。

路燈並不是很亮，在黑夜中把兩人的身影映的暈黃，看不出表情，只能知道他們貼的極近。

他們走進時，隱隱約約可以聽到他們含糊卻略帶笑意的聲音。祥生向松崗道別，卻被往回拉了一下，從汐恩三人的角度，只能看見祥生的背影，和松崗搭在他肩上的手。

碧海下意識看了身旁的汐恩，雖然他神情沒什麼改變，但總覺得眼神更冷淡了一些。

翔也沒有察覺，等松崗走遠後，對著走向他們的祥生開起玩笑：「整個晚自習都不見人影，原來是和會長約會去呀。」

祥生替自己辯解：「我是去開會。」

「我看會長挺喜歡你的呀，剛剛還那麼親熱地拉著你講話。」翔也藉著路燈的光線，突然發現祥生臉頰泛紅，忍不住繼續打趣他：「竟然臉紅了欸，剛剛會長跟你說了什麼？」

「別亂說。」

兩人正打鬧著，一旁的汐恩已經踏上了腳踏車，留下一句我走了就騎了出去，留下面面相覷的三人。

他們住在同一條街上，通常都是一起步行回家，雖然汐恩因早上遲到趕路騎了腳踏車，也以為會牽車和他們一起走的，現在看著他離去的背影都有些莫名其妙。

汐恩像風一樣急速地騎了回家，甚至比早上的速度還要快。

進臥室時他並有開燈，而是將書包隨意丟在床邊後趴在了床上，口袋的手機來了訊息，震動的他心煩，乾脆把手機也一併仍到鋪著毯子的地板上。

雖然多次告訴自己，他和祥生認識那麼多年，幾乎是已經滲透到彼此的生活中，緊密而不可分，沒人可以隔開他們，然而實際看到祥生和松崗站在一起的身影，還是覺得很無力，他並沒有自己想像中如此自信。

祥生對他是特別的，他能察覺，但這份特別之中「愛」的成分又佔了幾成，卻始終沒有把握。

他甚至沒有勇氣踏出那一步，深怕如果被拒絕，留下了心結，再也回不去之前的樣子怎麼辦。

那就遠離他好了......好不甘心呀，明明是我先來的......

思緒陷入死結，汐恩越想越煩躁，洩憤的捶了一下床鋪。

乾脆睡一覺好了，睡了就不會有那麼多煩心的事，汐恩想著。

空蕩的家中十分安靜，他漸漸找到了入眠的感覺，突然窗外傳來微弱的聲響，他也沒有理會，只當是風帶來砂石的撞擊聲。

但很快的就響起了第二聲，而汐恩像想起了什麼似的突然驚醒，從床上爬了起來，往發出聲響的窗外探頭。

他的房間在二樓，因此可以清楚的看到一個穿著白色上衣，蹲在地上窩成一團，不知道在做什麼的小笨蛋。

尋覓第三塊小石子未果的祥生，沮喪的抬頭正好對上汐恩的目光，他呆了一下才反應過來，連忙站起身來，雙手圍成一個圈放在嘴前，小小聲的叫喚汐恩的名字。

就像國中時期汐恩常做的那樣，那時祥生天天被哥哥盯著練琴無法出門玩，汐恩就在他家樓下拿石子敲窗戶當作暗號，兩人隔著一層樓的距離偷偷的聊天，或是汐恩偷渡零食給他，陪他渡過了枯燥的練琴生活。

在路燈映照下，祥生本來不深的髮色被暈出一圈朦朧的光暈，他向來水亮的下垂眼含著笑意的看著汐恩。

直擊心房，就如以往每一次一樣。

幾乎是沒有猶豫就衝下了樓，汐恩唾棄自己的毫無原則，明明剛剛才決定遠離祥生的，現在一見到面發覺根本對他的一切沒有抵抗能力。

「下來的那麼快呀。」祥生有點吃驚，但還是拉起汐恩的手：「我們去公園吧。」

祥生天生體溫較低，在悶熱難耐的夏夜裡，微涼的觸感從指尖傳遞過來，汐恩貪戀這種溫度沒捨得放手。

可惜但公園轉個彎就到了，祥生指尖很快的離開了他的掌心，人像個快樂的小狗一般蹦蹦跳跳的攀上兒童專用的溜滑梯，還轉身招呼汐恩一起上來。

汐恩愛面子，左右打量確認附近沒人後，長腿一跨，愣是兩步就上去了。

「哼，腿長了不起呀。」祥生將自己縮成小小一團，下巴枕在膝上，雖然嘴裡說著吐槽的話，但眼睛卻亮晶晶的看著汐恩。

被祥生盯的不自在的汐恩，清了清喉嚨開口問：「找我幹嘛？」

語氣有點衝，說出口汐恩就後悔了，還沒來得及調整語調，祥生纖細的手指就探了過來，揪住了他下擺鬆脫的線頭，一下子，他要說什麼就全忘了。

他低著頭看著祥生將線頭旋轉，然後施力、擰斷，在白嫩的手指上留下鮮紅的印痕。汐恩有點恍神，伸手就想碰觸，卻突然被祥生的話音打斷了動作。

「今天......今天松崗找我表白了。」

汐恩僵住，沒有抬頭望向祥生。

「其實我滿好奇他怎麼明確自己喜歡我的，所以問了他，他說.......」祥生停頓了一下，偷偷觀察著汐恩的反應，發現他仍低著頭，便略帶沮喪的繼續說：「喜歡一個人就是，見不到時會一直想著他，總是想分享自己的事情給他知道，把他日常生活瑣碎的小事都記得很熟，會在意......」

「夠了。」汐恩不想再聽下去，伸手捂在了祥生的嘴前。

他的手掌幾乎遮住了祥生的臉，只留下無辜的雙眼迷茫的眨了眨，似乎有點受到驚嚇。

但片刻後祥生反應過來了什麼，眼角慢慢染上了笑意，微涼的手指搭上了汐恩的手，想要拉開他，但汐恩出力和他對抗著，又不敢太大力怕弄痛了祥生，只能的兇巴巴瞪視，最後還是敗下陣被拉了下來。

「幹嘛不讓我講話？」

「......沒有。」汐恩只能悶悶的說。

他們本身就坐的很近，祥生側身靠得過來後更是只有幾公分的距離，汐恩幾乎都能感覺到輕輕吹拂在他耳旁的熱氣。

「松崗說的那些，我都只能想到一個人選符合。」祥生放輕了語調，本來就軟綿的聲音更加甜蜜：「汐恩，你覺得是誰呢？」

汐恩愣了幾秒，腦中一片空白，只剩祥生的話音在腦裡迴盪。

難道......

他轉頭想要詢問清楚，卻突然被柔嫩的唇貼上。

祥生的唇瓣和他的人一樣柔軟，僅僅只是輕微碰觸，汐恩卻覺得全身被電流經過，戰慄不止，忍不住想要的更多，他伸出了手想要碰觸對方的臉頰，祥生這時卻退了開來。

不同於剛剛的主動，他彷彿用盡了勇氣，現在只敢縮成一團，額角抵在膝蓋上來掩蓋自己紅到不行的臉頰，但鮮紅的耳尖早已出賣了他。

「祥生......你這是......喜歡我的意思嗎？」汐恩仍不敢相信，還傻氣的向他確認。

汐恩真是大笨蛋，祥生心裡吐槽著，一定要說的這麼明白嗎！

汐恩沒得到答覆，拉著祥生的手臂想要看清楚他的表情，祥生卻死死的扒著膝蓋不放，狀況彷彿是剛剛的相反過來。

汐恩不死心想探身往前扳他膝蓋，卻忘記自己在溜滑梯上，一不小心直接滑了下去，連帶著祥生也被扯了下來。

兩個人雙雙躺在溜滑梯下方，汐恩想像了一下外人的視角，覺得他們倆就像傻瓜一樣，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。

祥生狼狽的坐了起來，害羞消散了不少，聽到汐恩的笑聲腦羞的瞪了他一眼，立刻就被汐恩輕輕牽住了手。

被熾熱的掌心握著，心也逐漸充斥著滿滿的溫暖，嘴角不自覺上揚，他緊緊的回握住汐恩。

汐恩晃了晃他們十指相扣的手：「所以你現在是我的了嗎？」

祥生臉上又熱了起來，小聲的嘟噥：「幹嘛那麼肉麻啦。」

「我就想聽你親口說嘛！」汐恩笑盈盈的雙眼閃爍著光彩，口氣放軟之後竟然有點撒嬌的意味：「所以你是我的吧？」

「......對啦！」

深知祥生再逗弄下去也是會打人的汐恩即時止住，滿意的用額角輕蹭著祥生毛絨絨的腦袋，兩隻像小動物一樣依偎在一起。

然後突然想起什麼。

「啊！」

祥生又被嚇了一跳，傻傻的看著他拿出手機，對著他們十指交扣的手拍照，然後和他也要了手機。

「你幹嘛呀？」

兩個人line的頭像，先後換成了同張照片。

「宣示主權！」

——END——

（打開line的眾人）  
松崗：.......  
碧海：我的天，差點瞎了。  
翔也：什麼什麼，他們這是什麼意思，臥草，他們該不會在一起了吧，大家不都是好兄弟嗎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

**Author's Note:**

> 每次都說我們鶴平兩隻最適合青春校園的paro，但都一直沒寫，這次趁著二單雷同的風格，趁機寫一篇出來當作二單預熱文QAQ  
> (其實根本是寫太久，拖到二單預告都放出來惹)  
> 對於高中生的校園生活，身為一個高中老師，現實磨滅了我的幻想(......)我已經盡量寫甜一點了嗚嗚嗚嗚，但大家功課千萬不能用抄的喔，那是錯誤示範QAQ  
> 越寫越覺得OOC，其實鶴房是個直球BOY，喜歡應該會直接說的，不小心寫得太傲嬌了，請原諒我QAQ (猛男下跪)  
> 希望所有的大大們一起來寫校園paro，為二單打call造勢！


End file.
